Strawberries
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: A little one-shot of a wonderful and almost innocent encounter in one empty classroom. Short and as sweet as strawberries. Please read and review... If you want, of course.


Author's Notes: Just a little one-shot I wrote to help keep my ideas flowing in another fanfic that I'm now working on.

Told from the beautiful Hermione's POV.

Much love for that girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... and strawberries.

* * *

Strawberries

* * *

"_Why_," Hermione slowly began in complete exasperation. "Did you follow me from the library?"

She asked firmly as the object of her steadily growing frustration gracefully walked towards her and simply raised an elegant brow before uttering a single "hmm" that only added to the other witch's irritation.

A consuming emotion that quickly prompted the brown-haired girl to sigh in defeat before leaning heavily against the wall behind her and wondering why she had actually thought she would lose the persistent girl- no, woman by going into an empty classroom.

One that suddenly seemed so much smaller as she felt the blonde witch in front of her continue to observe her far more thoroughly than anyone else had ever done, even Dumbledore whose very gaze pierced her like a knife.

She pinched the bridge of her nose briefly as she shook her bushy mane, vainly trying to ignore the tingling and almost desirable sensation that seemed to crackle down her very skin at the thought of the other's sudden and somehow flattering interest in her.

"Do I amuse you Madame Fleur Delacour?" She purposely asked as she finally met the French girl's intense gaze with her brown orbs.

The beautiful blonde in front of her immediately flashed a dazzling smile with pink lips before taking a single step forward and situating herself directly in front of Hermione, her long legs brushing smoothly against Hermione's own.

"Not at all, mademoiselle Granger. But I 'ave to admit, you do… intrigue me."

Hermione sighed softly at her answer as she forced herself to remain vexed, a truly difficult task with the supple thighs that were now grazing against hers; creating such a delicious friction that made her tighten her jaw and tense her entire body.

Which she now pressed harder into the wall behind her; forcibly ignoring the cold and roughness it offered that seemed to trigger the beginning of a headache that she did not need at all.

"Why are you here now?" She purposely breathed out after stubbornly squashing the instinctive urge to just return the exquisite smile the other was still directing at her.

Fleur only smiled wider in response before leaning forward and winking at her suggestively.

"You may call it an intended coincidence ma belle."

She smoothly purred as her angular nose intentionally brushed just once against the other's suddenly flushed left cheek.

Hermione held in a stubborn moan at the unexpected contact as small pinpricks of delectable heat appeared all over her body at Fleur's silky and undeniably sexy voice.

A luscious sound that she already longed to hear onc-

She caught her mind in mid-sentence and immediately shook her head hastily, willing herself to not even just think of thinking such a thought.

"That doesn't make sense." She then hissed out in forced derision as she curled up her fingers and clenched her fists.

Fleur easily nodded in agreement before effortlessly leaning forward even further and holding her body firmly against the other witch.

"Neizer does zis." She seductively crooned; her sapphire eyes sparkling with desire as her pink lips deftly caught Hermione's own and effectively drowned her with the addicting taste and fragrance of strawberries.

The flavor of her favorite lipstick and also the scent of her preferred perfume.

A balanced combination that surged relentlessly and purposely into Hermione's now extremely sensitive senses; quickly overloading her neural receptors and clouding further her already confused mind.

One that did nothing but tell her to kiss back those delicious strawberry lips that moved so perfectly-

So flawlessly-

Against her own.

A command that as she did her best to follow was instantly burned out of her mind as well a warm tongue pressed against-

And then into her mouth, now moving so sweetly and languorously over her own tongue, the crowns of her teeth and the insides of her cheek: exploring every nook and cranny before going back to dance with Hermione's own.

Gracefully- as she always does.

And just before Hermione could hold her, it was over; with Hermione's mouth slack and open, a thin line of saliva desperately connecting her lips to Fleur's before finally breaking as the French witch slowly stepped away.

"But zen again," Fleur huskily murmured as she thirstily drank in the sight of the now breathless Hermione. "Wiz 'ow prettily you are blushing right now. Maybe it does…"

Hermione's entire face flushed even more heavily at her words as she struggled to replenish the lost air in her lungs, her brown eyes widening in shock as Fleur easily gave her one last wink and quickly strode away: her slender hips swaying temptingly from left to right.

"I shall be seeing you round ma belle." She seductively promised before exiting the room and firmly shutting the door behind her, leaving the other girl to stare blankly at the direction she had left as her now limp body helplessly slid down the wall behind her.

Her recovering mind focused on only one thing.

Strawberries.

* * *

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just type into that little box below and click the little button. Reviews are very much loved!

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
